Traditionally, a primary form of communication was a telephone communication using the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Communications technology currently provides several different types of devices used to communicate and a single device may have more than one channel for communicating. For example, a user may have access to several devices including a personal computer system, a handheld mobile device, and a telephone all of which may be used for communicating. Additionally, a device such as a mobile device may have several channels for communications such as a wireless card, a cellular connection, WiMax, etc. These devices, and the channels used by these devices, may communicate with other devices via audio and/or video or other types of communications.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.